Dear Diary
by knotgrass3
Summary: Events during and after HTTYD as told from Hiccup's diary.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is written from Hiccup's point of view. Each chapter is one of his entries in his diary, about events during HTTYD and post-HTTYD. A little family/romance for Hiccup/Astrid and Toothless/OC in later chapters. **

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, but most people just call me Hiccup. I live in the Viking village of Berk, where the weather is never very good and the food is bland. I am fourteen years old, yet everyone treats me like I'm two. My father is Stoik the Vast, who just happens to be the chieftain of the Hairy Hooligans who live in the village of Berk. My father was so annoying back then, and can still be quite annoying especially after I lost my, Oh wait I'll get to that later. Anyway, my mother died when I was a baby, my father was never around much so I ended up being the most un-Viking like specimen in the village. For most of my life I have been considered to be the town fool. Just because I am too scrawny, can't really wield any weapons, and haven't received any kind of fighting training, I was apprenticed to the village blacksmith, Gobber the Belch. Trust me; it was not the best time of my life.

Anyway, all my life I wanted only three things; 1. I wanted approval from my father, although approval from the village would be nice too. 2. I wanted somebody to be my best friend. 3. I wanted a girlfriend. To be more specific I wanted Astrid, the most beautiful, most perfect Viking maiden in the village. I know what you're thinking, how is a clumsy fool like me going to end up with the most perfect girl anywhere? I don't know, but I had pretty good idea of how to get her attention, and maybe accomplish my other goals as well.

Okay an important fact about the Vikings of Berk is at the time killing dragons was the sole purpose of a Vikings' life. There were various breeds of dragons, all of which were to be killed on sight. However, some breeds of dragons were nastier than others, but there was one breed of dragon which no one has ever seen, and more importantly has never missed its target, it was known as the Night Fury. While working Gobber's forge I built a bolo thrower, in hopes that I would be able to use it to capture a Night Fury. One night when the dragons raided our village, I snuck out of the forge to test my machine. I looked at the sky, and thought that I must have gone cuckoo because I thought I saw a piece of the sky move. I aimed my weapon towards the moving bit of sky, and I watched in awe as I heard the screeching of a dragon, and the black blob come crashing into the forest. I was so sure that I had just caught a Night Fury; I had to tell my father. However during the process, my clumsiness had caused the dragons to escape with a whole flock of our sheep. My father, who was so embarrassed had Gobber escort me back to the house I shared with my father.

Before Gobber left me at my house, he told me not to go looking for the dragon, blah, blah, blah. Of course, being my usual self had to sneak out my house to search for the Night Fury. After what seemed to be years of wondering the woods, even though it was probably more like an hour of wondering. I had found the Night Fury. My original plan once I found the dragon was to kill it of course, but I looked in that dragon's face and I couldn't bring myself to kill it. I quickly knelt down, and rapidly cut the dragon loose of the bolos that ensnared it. The dragon gave me a toothless smile, which is why I named the dragon Toothless. The dragon quickly ran away to the other side of the lake. Feeling somewhat relieved that the dragon did not harm me: I headed back towards Berk. That is how I first met my best friend Toothless.

When I returned from my visit with Toothless, my father had told me that he was going away on an important voyage in attempt to find the Dragon Hive, and that I was start dragon training. When I heard of this bit of news I knew that I was not going to be accepted by my fellow trainees Snoutlout, Fishlegs, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and Astrid. Of course, my first impression was correct, I was not accepted at all by my fellow trainees, especially Astrid. However, after dragon training I would go and visit my friend Toothless. Slowly Toothless was starting to trust me more; he even let me start riding on his back. During this time I had learned a few tricks about soothing dragons that I used in the training ring. You know because of my awesome dragon skills, I had gained the admiration of my fellow trainees and the remaining Vikings in Berk, and I got a best friend. However, I still did not have a girlfriend, and Astrid still treated me with disdain.

One day I while I going to visit Toothless, Astrid had sneaked up on me, demanding me to tell her why I was acting, as she says, "so suspiciously". Finally tired of her ranting, I decided to introduce her to Toothless. At first she tried to run away to get help, but I had somehow managed to convince Toothless to give her a ride. However, she still ran away, so Toothless and I followed her, and then I grabbed her and took her to the top of a tall tree. I offered to give her a ride, which to my relief she accepted.

That flight, was one of the happiest moments of my entire life, I mean I was having the time of my life with my best friend and the girl of my dreams. For once, Astrid actually seemed to enjoy my company. Toothless managed to show us why the dragons were raiding our villages, to offer our flocks as sacrifice to Red Death to protect them. Once the ride was over, Astrid was trying to help me through getting past killing a dragon. My father had returned earlier that day to find out that I had won the right to slay my first dragon in front of the entire village. At the time, I honestly did not know what I was going to do, other than I would not slay a dragon.

The dreaded morning of my final test had arrived all too soon. I still wasn't sure what exactly I was going to do, but there was no backing out that point. I remorsefully marched into the training ring, dreading the horrendous moment where I would face the dragon I would be expected to slay. I listened to the crowd that formed around the training ring; their voices were drowned out once I heard my father's voice. That was the first time my father had ever come even close to saying he was proud of me. Right at that moment, I questioned if I really should just kill the dragon. However, I looked over at Astrid; saw those deep blue eyes pleading with me not to kill the dragon. That moment, was the moment, when I finally had a plan.

I faced the gate that would too soon release the Nightmare that I was to kill. I crept to the weapons rack, and picked the smallest knife on the rack, mean while the Nightmare was released. As the Nightmare began to approach me, I held the knife in the both views of the dragon and the audience, to ensure they would see the knife fall; fall to my feet. I then held out my hand to the dragon, I heard the outraged cries of the audience, meanwhile I was concentrating on taming the Nightmare before me. I testified to the audience that we could live with the dragons peacefully. Then suddenly my father enters the training ring to start attacking the Nightmare. My grip on the Nightmare was shattered, and the ferocious dragon began its attack. To my surprise Toothless glides into the training ring to protect me from the raging Nightmare. My father and other villagers just panicked at the sight of my Night Fury.  
I fought against my father to try to protect Toothless from the villagers, but I was being dragged towards my home while Toothless was being put in a pin.

Once my father and I made it back to our house, I had made arguments to defend Toothless and the dragons, However, I had allowed the secret of the Dragon hive and how Toothless can lead them to it. My father had bound Toothless to one of our ships. Astrid and I stood on the docks as we watched as the ships sail towards the dragon hive. I had lost all hope for my best friend and the other dragons. Astrid had reminded me about why I couldn't kill Toothless; when I first saw Toothless he looked just as scared as I was. That was when I got an idea, one absolutely insane idea. Astrid and I raced for the training ring to meet Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. I released the dragons from their pins. I proceeded to teach my fellow trainees how to ride their own dragons. Then we all raced after the Viking Ships heading towards the dragon hive.

By the time that my fellow trainees and I got to the dragon hive, our ships were burnt to smithereens, and the Red Death was ravaging on the Vikings furiously. I signaled to Astrid and the other trainees to start an attack on the Red Death. Everything was going according to plan, until Fishlegs' Gorgal started resisting Fishlegs. Then Snoutlout fell off his Nightmare and right onto the Red Death's head. I told Astrid, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut to retreat with the other Vikings; Toothless and I were taking on the Red Death on our own.

Toothless and I zoomed through the sky with the Red Death right behind us. After major efforts from both me and Toothless, okay mostly Toothless, we managed to defeat the Red Death. However, before the Red Death's defeat Toothless' prosthetic wing had caught on fire and we were spiraling to the earth. I was freefalling, I was on the brink of consciousness, but before I fainted I felt a terrible burning in my left leg, and then everything went black.

I wasn't sure what had happened, but several days after the Battle of the Dragon Hive, I all of the sudden woke up in my own bed, in my own home, with Toothless trying to tackle me. After struggling to get Toothless off of me, I rose to get out of my bed only to fall to the floor. With some assistance from Toothless, I stood back up on my feet. However, I looked down at my feet and noticed that my entire left leg was completely gone, and had been replaced with a prosthetic leg. I tried to walk on my own with my new leg, but struggled with every step I took. Toothless, walking right beside me to help me keep balance, I walked outside of my house right into my father and Gobber. My father had announced how proud he was of me in front of the entire village, and I found out that Gobber had made me a custom prosthetic leg with my own little flare. I looked at the end of the crowd where I saw Astrid battling her way through the crowd. Astrid marched right up to me and slugged me in the arm saying "This is for scaring me," and then she grabbed my shirt collar and kissed me saying "This is for everything else." I had never been so happy in my entire life. I now had a best friend, my father's approval, and I even convinced Astrid to be my girlfriend. I better stop writing now because I actually have a life now, so write you later.

Sincerely,

Hiccup


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is where the post-HTTYD part of the story begins. The chapters in this story vary in length, so sorry that this is a short chapter, but please enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

Dear Diary,

My life is pretty hectic right now. At least it's better to have a hectic life than no life at all. I have had my prosthetic leg for nine days now, but I am still having trouble walking on it. Geez I wished I hadn't lost my real leg in the battle, but hey it could've been worse. The pain is still unbearable though.

My crazy father wants me to be working in the training ring every day. Somehow it didn't receive any damage during my incident with the Nightmare. What I don't get is why several huts in the village are now rubble because of a couple dragons crashed into them, but a few hundred Vikings charging at a dragon inside the training ring, and the training ring doesn't receive any damage, it makes no sense to me. But still my father wants me to be training in the training ring every day. I mean come on, I just lost my leg, and you want me to be training every day! At least my father isn't making me train myself to kill dragons, thank Odin. It turns out my job in the training ring is the most amazing job ever! I am now teaching other Vikings how to train dragons. I can already tell that this is not going to be easy, but since when is anything easy. I just wish he would have given me a little more time to get used to my new leg. It sounds so weird to say that, considering I never thought I would lose a limb, but I'll just have to deal with it. Not only do I have my gig at the training ring, I **still** have to work in the forge with Gobber. That and I also have to help rebuild the said huts! That the said dragons crashed into!

With my schedule as busy as it is, it makes me wonder when I'm supposed to eat and sleep. Not to mention I have to spend some time with Astrid, Toothless, not to mention my new friends/ fellow dragon trainers. Geez I hate my life! Wait, I should say I hate my schedule, not my life. Other than my hectic schedule, I couldn't be loving life any more than I do now. I mean I have an awesome job; my best friend Toothless is still alive; (Although I still have to reconstruct a prosthetic wing for him.) I have the most amazing, caring, beautiful, wonderful girlfriend in the entire universe including Valhalla, and I have some friends that are actually human. I'm not saying that Toothless and Astrid aren't cool, but it's nice to talk to some other people now and then.

Spending time with my friends is something I get to do constantly, thank Odin. I spend some time with just Astrid or Toothless, but I make sure I spend some quality time with my other friends. I mean at the training ring I get to spend most of the day with Toothless, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snoutlout. In my opinion that is what makes my job at the training ring so awesome! The only time I don't really get to spend with friends is when I'm working with Gobber.

I've noticed how much Gobber is concerned about me and my new leg. Since the day I woke up out of my coma he has been giving me advice about my new leg left and right. It's quite annoying actually, and most of it is very obvious. Like for example, "don't go swimming with your new leg!" Hello Gobber. Who goes swimming with a metal leg?! Everyone knows that metal gets rusty when it gets wet, so why would I go swimming with my metal leg knowing my leg will get all rusty. However, Gobber's advice has caused me to wonder about what I'm going to do if it ever starts raining while I'm outside.

I have actually got to get over to the forge to start working for Gobber right now. I write at some future point.

Bye,

Hiccup


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: There was one part of the last chapter that had caused some confusion. Anyway, Astrid is the wonderful girl friend, so Hiccup is not cheating on Astrid. Valhalla isn't even a person, it is the Viking term for heaven. So the line about the most wonderful girlfriend in the universe including Valhalla means the most wonderful girlfriend in the universe including heaven. Just thought I should clear that out for everyone. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Dear Diary,

Things are finally starting to return to normal in Berk. Thank Odin, working for Gobber and training all day was getting exhausting. I actually have a few moments to relax. I can actually spend some time outside of training. Maybe go out on some dates with Astrid. I feel lousy, because I have "supposedly" been dating Astrid for seven months now and we haven't even been on an actual date. Come on how lame is that! I have the coolest girlfriend anywhere, and I never even taken my girlfriend on a date. I can't stand that I haven't even tried to make my relationship with Astrid work. I'm going to change that. I swear I am going to change that, and soon. I even have an awesome idea of how to change that.

Astrid's fifteenth birthday is in three weeks. I'm planning a camping trip for that weekend, so this is my plan: 1. my plan is to fly Toothless and Astrid's Deadly Nadder, Hallow, to the clearing where I first met Toothless. 2. During the day we will do all the things that Astrid absolutely loves to do hunting, fishing, sparring, the whole works. Come on does Astrid deserve anything less than the works? No. Though my prosthetic leg will not agree with that statement, but despite my leg I'll still do all the stuff she loves to do. 3. Spend the nights at the campsite we will build in the clearing, just talking to each other, I think that she will enjoy my plans for the camping trip.

I don't particularly enjoy camping myself, but I know Astrid loves to camp. For some reason I'm willing to do things I normally wouldn't do I think it's because I'm in love with Astrid: My heart feels like it's going to burst just at the mere sight of her, I'm suddenly very nervous in front of her, to the point I can't keep my own words straight, I can't even stop thinking about her for more than thirty seconds! Most of all I'd do anything to make her happy, even if it meant giving everything away I ever wanted or needed I'd do it for my Astrid.

Oh my! Astrid's birthday is in three weeks and I still need to get everything for the camping trip! I need to get blankets, firewood, some nets or fishing poles. How am I going to get all this stuff without Astrid being suspicious? I have to get together with Fishlegs and Tuffnut so that we can gather the stuff. If I know Snoutlout and Ruffnut, they will tell the whole village. I can see so many problems that would cause. Not to mention it would ruin the surprise for Astrid.

I better get in contact with Fishlegs and Tuffnut so I can everything for the camping trip before Astrid's birthday.

So long,

Hiccup


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry that the last two chapters have been so short. This chapter is also going to be a short chapter. This section of the story is covered by this chapter, last chapter, and the next chapter.**

Dear Diary,

I'm so exhausted and in pain right now. For the past 3 weeks I have been running laps all around the island trying to gather everything for the camping trip for Astrid's birthday. My prosthetic leg is so sore from all the running. Most wonder why I didn't just fly on Toothless' back, well I couldn't without getting noticed by Astrid. I even recruited Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and surprisingly Snoutlout, but even with the extra hands helping me there is still a lot of work for me to do. I am starting to worry if this camping trip was such a good idea, because Astrid has been acting depressed lately. I wonder if it's because I haven't been spending any time with her at all for the last couple weeks. I hope nothing bad has happened in her family lately. Last time I spoke to Astrid she told me her father had caught "Scarlet Fever," and that he might not live to the end of the month. I feel so bad that I don't have any idea what's going on in my girlfriend's life right now, but hopefully nothing has happened to her or her family.

Oh no! Astrid and I are supposed to be leaving for the camping trip tomorrow, and I haven't even told her about the trip. Luckily I am going to the training ring this morning, so I'll get to tell my beloved Astrid what I have in store for her birthday. I think the guys and I gathered everything Astrid and I would need for the camping trip, so I should be able to spend the rest of the day together around the village or maybe the nearby woods. More importantly I'll find out what my Astrid has been up to and what's causing her depression. Seriously this depression thing Astrid is going through is starting to scare me! If Astrid doesn't somehow come out of her depression I'm worried that she might try to commit suicide or some other crazy thing.

There is no way I am allowing Astrid do something that drastic to hurt herself! I would jump into the Red Death's mouth before allowing that to happen! However, I don't know how to stop her from doing something totally crazy and stupid. I want Astrid to live as happy life as I can possibly give her, with no thoughts or attempts of suicide. I don't think I could live if I was to suddenly lose her like that. I would die a thousand deaths just so Astrid can live a happy life. I'm just so unsure of how to give Astrid what she wants.

I better get to the training ring, so I can find out what's wrong with Astrid.

So I'll write soon,

Hiccup


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about these past few chapters being so short, but I couldn't find a way to logically fit this segment of the story in one chapter. At least this is the last chapter dedicated to this segment of the story.**

Dear Diary,

As I wrote in my previous entry, that Astrid has been acting very depressed lately. Being the overly concerned boyfriend that I am, I went to the training ring this morning to see what the matter with Astrid was. I was zooming through the village in attempt to the training rind to see Astrid ASAP. I was running past the blacksmith shop when suddenly I ran into something, and fell backwards and started rolling down the hill towards the docks.

While I was painfully tumbling down the hill, I heard the pattering of running feet after me and several voices shouting my name. I tried with all my might to stop rolling, but I only tumbled faster and faster as I went down the hill. Luckily I managed to stop rolling right before reaching the edge of a cliff! I was so relieved that I managed to stop. I mean if I would have continued rolling down the hill I would have rolled off the cliff and straight into the harbor. However, when I tried to get back up on my feet, oh I wish I would forget what happened. I stood up and saw Astrid's face, then all of the sudden I lost balance on my prosthetic leg and fell backwards off the cliff into the depths of the harbor.

I remember sinking into the depths of the harbor, after that I don't really remember what happened next. My father told me a few minutes ago that Astrid had to dive into the harbor after me. I'm still embarrassed about hearing the entire village laughing their heads off as I fell off the edge of the cliff. At least Astrid wasn't laughing at me, or at least I don't think she was. Oh man! Remembering this story is starting to make my whole body ache, plus I'm feeling rather dizzy and waterlogged now.

Sometime this afternoon, I managed to wake up in my own bed in my house. I scanned my eyes around the room, observing my surroundings, however there was one detail I found surprising. In a chair next to my bed was my sweet Astrid, sleeping peacefully. I reached out my hand to touch her shoulder, I just gently put my hand on her shoulder, all of the sudden I felt her jolt up right and place her hand on top of mine.

Astrid pushed my hand off of her shoulder. Then she raised her fist and slugged me in the shoulder and adding some new bruises to the other bruises I collected today. Saying "This is for running into me and nearly scaring me to death." Then as custom she grabbed the collar of my shirt and kissed me then saying "This is for everything else." After our traditional greeting I had to question myself if she really thought that this afternoon's incident was intentional.

I could tell that Astrid was going to ask me how I was feeling. I however did not forget my mission that had caused me to crash land into my current predicament. Before she could ask her question I told her I was worried. Astrid had given me a concerned look, and then leaned in closer towards me to hear what I was worried about. I told her about my observations about her depression and my worries of her committing suicide. What happened next will always confuse me, yet again since when have I ever tried to truly understand girls.

Astrid had suddenly started crying, and because I haven't seen her or really spoke to her in three weeks I didn't have any clue why. This being the first time I have ever seeing Astrid cry before, made me genuinely concerned for Astrid. Of course being the loving boyfriend that I am, tried to comfort my girlfriend. Astrid told me that her father had died last week in his sleep due to the fever. I knew if there was another man that Astrid was extremely close to besides me, that man would be her father.

This news seemed absolutely shocking! No wonder why Astrid is so depressed, I would be too if I was in her shoes. What I feel so bad about is not only did Astrid lose her beloved father, but his funeral is being held tomorrow on her birthday. Sensing that Astrid was in obvious need of comfort, I set up in my bed and pulled Astrid onto the bed, then gently wrapped my arms around her. I just gently held and rocked her as I let her cry into my shoulder. I hated seeing Astrid so depressed, so I had to tell her a bit of good news. I told her that had planned to take her on a weekend long camping trip starting tomorrow. Astrid gave me a disgusted look. I then continued to tell her that she was grieving too much, and we were needed here in the village, that the camping trip is just going to have to wait till some other time. Astrid still looked upset about this news. I saw the perfect opportunity to tell Astrid my feelings for her and with her in such need for good news could not withhold them from her.

I looked down at the sweet and tender yet tough and ruthless girl, no woman that was my beloved Astrid. I gently unwrapped one of my hands from around her, and gently lift her head out of my shoulder to turn her face towards mine. I held her head there until I could see her deep blue eyes looking into my emerald eyes. I lost myself within her deep blue eyes, within those eyes I felt total peace and acceptance, and those eyes had drawn away all my fears. I snapped back into reality, Astrid's eyes were still staring into mine intently, making it even more impossible to hide my feelings from her.

With one deep breath before hand I said "Astrid I love you and I'll love you for always, I'll be there when ever you need me, in joy or in pain. No matter what happens I'll still love you." Astrid face had gone from a look of disgust to a look of complete awe. Astrid raised her arms and wrapped them gently around my neck, and then she lifted herself slightly off of the bed, and raised her head to kiss me. When Astrid had kissed me I knew that she had felt the same way. When we finally broke apart, Astrid had confirmed what I had already known "I love you too, Hiccup." I suddenly felt my heart trying to burst out of my chest as she had told me those words for the first time. I let my hand drop her face, which she back into my shoulder; I had rewrapped my arms around her and rested my head slightly on top of hers.

Astrid and I spent three long hours which I wish could last forever, in each other's arms. Astrid still mourned the loss of her father, but at least my worries of Astrid about to commit suicide. Thank Odin that is one less thing to worry about. We would have held each other longer, if it weren't for my father coming upstairs and interrupting us. My father told me that Astrid's mother was looking for me. Astrid rather regretfully left me and my house to return to her home.

After Astrid had left my house, my father wanted me to come downstairs for dinner he wanted to discuss some things with me. I always get nervous when my father tells me those words; it usually means I've done something wrong. A few minutes later I went down stairs to the smell of my father's homemade eel stew. Yuck! Yet again most of my dad's cooking his ehhh! Luckily I saw Toothless sleeping under the dining room table; hopefully I'll be able to sneak the stew under the table. I probably will not be able to Toothless doesn't like eel either. My father and I silently ate our stew, I was really getting nervous now, and I think I could feel my head vibrating. My father suddenly broke the silence saying "Son, I'm concerned about your relationship with Astrid."

I suddenly wasn't nervous, I was terrified! Why would my father be concerned about my relationship with Astrid? Then my father continued "You and Astrid seem to be getting pretty serious now, and I was wondering, when do you intend on proposing to Astrid?"

The question hit me in the head like a dragon crashing into troth full of fish. I love Astrid, but I never even considered marriage. Not that I don't want to marry Astrid, quite the contrary but marriage is a big step. I mean I just told her that I loved her! I can't just waltz up to her fifteen minutes later and ask her to marry me. I'm only fifteen, am I really ready for such a big commitment? I know that when I Viking decides to wed, its forever, there is no going back. Yet I know that I cannot live without Astrid, and I do want to marry her at some point. I'm nervous about marrying her now, but yet I'm not sure if I can wait much longer to marry her. Wait the typical Viking engagement lasts for three years before the wedding that will give Astrid and I plenty of time to ensure that we are ready to keep this commitment before we actually commit to each other.

I thought carefully about how to answer my father's question. All the sudden I didn't know what I was doing, but I heard myself saying that I was going to propose to Astrid by the within the next month. My father was so proud of me saying how I have become a man blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. My father probably wanted me to propose to Astrid by the end of tomorrow, but with the death of Astrid's father and his funeral being tomorrow, I knew Astrid doesn't need to be proposed to right now.

Oh look at the time, I better be getting to bed! After all I am extremely sore, have a funeral to attend, and a girlfriend, hopefully fiancée, to comfort. So I'm going to be booked tomorrow.

I'll write to you when I find some time.

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now,

Hiccup


End file.
